thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twenty one: Lions of the out lands
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: lions of the out lands. Scene cuts to kion following kiara through the pride lands Kiara: so you see kion, if you want to control your dark power, then you have to overcome what you consider dark. Kion: do you count? Kiara: very funny. anyway, what i'm saying is that in order to overcome it, you have to take it head on. Kion: but what if it takes me over in that exact way? Kiara: i mean go to the spirit world. Kion: wouldn't omaiga be coming with us if that was the case? Kiara: she's busy with uzima right now. Kion: then why did i even come? i could've been pounding losers on mortal kombat right now. Kiara: well the thing is kion, i wanted to show you something that i thought my soothen your mood. this whole dark you thing must be messing with your head. Kion thinks back to when he was dark kion Kion: yeah, it kinda did. Kiara: so i found the perfect spa treatment for you. Kion: spa? sorry kia, but i'm not a girl. Kiara: it's more like a hot tub spa. i felt like it could help you get over yourself. Kion: like what fuli did when she got used to jasiri? Kiara: pretty much. Kiara moves some vines and shows kion a spa lounge Kion: wow. it's awesome. Kiara: exactly. now i know it could take a while to get used to the things i like, so i made- Kion: screw that! Kion runs into the lounge Kiara: huh? Kion jumps up Kion: dive in! Kion jumps into the hot tub and water splashes all over and reaches kiara Kiara walks over to kion who starts swimming in the hot tub Kion signals kiara to join him who smiles to his gesture and comes in Kion starts splashing kiara who laughs a bit and splashes him back Scene cuts to kion and kiara relaxing in the pool Kion: so why did we stop splashing each other again? Kiara: because kion. the point of this is to get relaxation and peace. Kion: but couldn't i have gotten that at home? i DO have a bed you know. Kiara: this is more effective. Kion chuckles Kion: well effective or not, i'm fine with it. Just then fart bubbles pop up near kion and kiara scoots slightly less close to him Kiara: just don't fart too much when i'm in here. Kion: hey. my but can do what it wants. Kion sneers and pushes kiara's head under the pool Kion: pool oven! Kiara pushes kion into the pool and rises up Kiara: are you crazy! please don't do that! Kion rises up and starts wrestling with kiara Kion: you should've expected this when you brought me here. Kion and kiara roll out of the pool and into a wall Kiara: alrigtht. i'll give you that one. Kion sees someone outside the window Kiara: what is it kion? Kion: i see someone. someone who i've never seen in the pride lands before. Kiara: you think he's an outlander? Kion shrugs Kion: let's go check it out. Kion climbs out of the window and kiara comes with him Scene cuts to tukio, mtoto, and vijana at the top of a hill Tukio: you ready for this guys? Mtoto: yep. Vijana: ready. Tukio ties one last knot to a leaf Tukio: i used to do this with dogo all the time. so it's nice to finally do it again. Mtoto: it's sad that you and your brother are on opposite sides. Vijana: yeah. still. he's just as evil as scar. heck, maybe even worse. Tukio: give him two or three seasons. Tukio finishes the knot and signals mtoto and vijana to come on with him Tukio, mtoto, and vijana get on the leaf and tukio nods to them and they nod back Tukio pushes back and the leaf slides down the hill Tukio: yeah! Mtoto: yahoo! Vijana: yeah-heah! Tukio, mtoto, and vijana stop near a tree Tukio: just as fun as i remember it. Tukio spots the same being that kion saw and mtoto and vijana look with him Tukio signals mtoto and vijana to follow him which they do Scene cuts to a black lion walking through the pride lands The lion sees kion and kiara running up to him Lion: kiara? Kion and kiara stop Kiara: kovu? Kovu pounces on kiara Kovu: it's really you! i knew you had to have still lived here! this is so cool! Kion: you two know each other? Kovu gets off of kiara Kiara: kovu's one of the lions that lived in the out lands. and his home is even farther than janja's. Kion: an out lands lion. but why? lions should live in the pride lands, where it's more peaceful and they can roam free. then again, lots of other creatures live there too. Kovu: it's a long story of why we live there, so i'll make it short. scar sort of...chose me to be his heir. Kion: scar!? you know him!? Kovu: to a degree yes. Kion: you have to tell me about him! what was he like before he was evil!? why did he try to take over the pride lands!? why did he do what he did!? Kovu: whoa dude. one question at a time. Tukio, mtoto, and vijana arrive at the scene Tukio: who's your friend kion? Kion: he's more or less kiara's friend. Kovu: names kovu. Tukio: kovu. hold on! i've heard that name before! you're zira's daughter! Mtoto: zira? as in...leader of scar's followers zira? Vijana: why did you come here!? Kovu becomes confused and tukio signals his friends to calm down which they do and then walks over to kovu Tukio: sorry about mtoto and vijana. they haven't exactly been comfortable with out landers since my brother sent kion into a dark daze. Kovu looks at kion Kion: like your story, it's long. Kiara: so kovu, why did you come back? my dad could kill you. Kovu looks at kiara Kovu: actually, your dad's the reason i'm here. zira joined dogo. Kion and tukio: dogo!? Kovu: shocking, i know. i came to warn him of dogo's plan to take over the pride lands. i know it's risky kiara, but i care too much about you to see you die. Kiara: dude. we only met once? Kovu: i know. but in that one time, i knew we would be great friends. Kiara smiles and hugs kovu and kion smiles too Kion: well anyone with a heart that good is a friend in my book. let's get to dad quick. Tukio: let's roll guys. we've got a report to do. Mtoto and vijana nod Mtoto and vijana: right. Kion and the others run off and kovu is seen spying on them Scene cuts to zira doing some research in the farthest part of the out lands Zira: it appears that kion's roar isn't as powerful as we thought. Son: how so mother? Zira: well nuka, it's said to be powerful against anything, but it can't even leave a dent on steel. Zira shows nuka a video to prove her point Nuka: very interesting. let's just hope vitani's serious enough to not get us caught. Vitani: yahoo! Zira and nuka see vitani swinging on a vine and then lands flawlessly near them Vitani: alright mom, what's the buiseness? v girl has some stuff to do. Zira: we know vitani. now we're going to go invade the pride lands tomorrow, so we need you to stay calm. Nuka: yeah, and no yelling like a cave person either. Vitani: cmon termite bag, i can't help it if i wanna yell like a cave person. it's me. Dogo: and i don't care. Zira, nuka, and vitani look up to see dogo sitting on a ledge near a window Dogo: and i have some news. it appears that kovu ratted us out. Zira: he did what!? Dogo slides down to zira, nuka, and vitani Dogo: well he didn't do that specifically, but it wouldn't take a detective to find out what he's doing. Vitani: kovu's bustin us? i knew he was in love with that princess brat. Nuka: what do you mean vitani? Vitani: let's just say there are some things in kovu's diary that you don't know about. Zira: no matter. we need to make sure we're prepared for when simba comes to try and stop us. Dogo: precisely. we can't have anyone trying to foil our plans. vitani. go prepare the shock cage. Vitani: sure thing d dog. Vitani runs off Dogo: she reminds me of herley quinn. Nuka: agreed. Zira: she sure does. Dogo: and you two. prepare yourselves. kion and his friends will get destroyed once and for all. Scene cuts to kion and the others walking up the steps of pride rock Kion: don't worry kovu. i'm sure my dad will get used to you once you tell him what's going on. Kovu: i sure hope so. the first time we met didn't exactly go so well. Kion and the others walk up to simba Kion: hey dad. Simba: hello son. Kion: alright. so we're gonna show you someone, and you have to promise not to flip. Simba: alright then. i won't, "flip" Kion: good. kiara? Kiara nods and nods to kovu who walks up to simba Simba: you again? Kovu: if i recall correctly, you said you wouldn't flip. Simba sighs Simba: fine. i'll hear your words. Kovu: thank you. and it's about my mother. she teamed up with dogo? Simba flinches Simba: dogo? Kovu: yes. and they plan to take over the pride lands together. i thought it'd be best for you to know before they did it. Tukio: and before you ask, i'm pretty sure he's against it. Kovu: sure am. Simba looks at kovu Simba: thank you kovu. this was very noble of you. Kovu smiles Kovu: you're welcome simba. now i'm gonna go back home and act like i'm still in on this. if they find out i'm against the whole thing, we're done for. Mtoto: that would be the smartest thing to do. Kovu nods Kovu: later guys. Kion: later kovu. Kiara: bye kovu. Kovu runs off and kiara looks at dad Kiara: looks like kion's not the only one with a friend who can work against your racism. Simba chuckles Simba: i suppose you're right kiara. Scene cuts to kion hanging out with bunga, jasiri, and tukio Tukio jumps in the pool and splashes bunga making them both laugh Jasiri: so this kovu dude told you about this huge plan that this zira lady was doing? Kion: pretty much, yeah. something about wanting to eat dad's face. Jasiri: that's not sanitary. Kion: i know, right? why the face of all places? Bunga and tukio swim over to kion and jasiri Bunga: you think maybe zira's a face zombie? Kion: judging by how kovu's a living lion with no zombie powers, i'd say not. Tukio: well one things for sure. we should keep our guard up when this happens. Kion: no doubt about that. Jasiri: still though. that name sounds really familiar. zira. Just then kion's phone rings and kion grabs it Kion: what's ono want? Kion answers his phone Kion: yeah ono? Ono: kion! you've gotta come quick! i just saw some crazy lioness cub burning stuff in the pride lands! Kion: what!? show me what she looks like. Ono shows kion and it appears to be vitani Vitani: alright do-gooders. you're all gonna get tattoos on your butts, and they're all gonna be of dogo. now don't move or else i'll cut your throats! Vitani looks up Vitani: hey! beat it ya stalker! Vitani throws something at ono and the video goes black Bunga: what was that all about? Kion: ono found some lioness messing with the pride lands about tattoos. and i think she said something about dogo? i don't know. let's bounce. Bunga: right. Jasiri: on it. Tukio: let's do this. Kion and the others run off Scene cuts to kion and the others finding vitani forcing a tattoo onto a rhino Rhino: ow! ow! oh god, this hurts! Vitani: stop squirming you little twit! Vitani finishes and throws the rhino into a tree Vitani: alright ya little pests. who's next? Kion: i'm gonna head in there. you guys go up from behind. Bunga, jasiri, and tukio nod as kion rushes in and charges at vitani Kion tries to punch vitani from behind only for vitani to knee him in the stomach Kion: ah! Kion falls to the ground and vitani kicks him in the face and into a tree Vitani: alright losers! tattoos are cancelled! now get out of here! All the other animals run off and tukio puts vitani into a headlock Vitani: hey! let go of me dogo clone! Tukio: nice try! you're not going anywhere! Vitani steps on tukio's foot making tukio release her Tukio: ah! Vitani kicks tukio in the face and tukio dodges her punch and vitani doges his kick Tukio punches vitani in the face but she appears to be unfazed shocking tukio Vitani: not bad. you actually hurt me a little. Vitani kicks tukio into a rock wall Vitani: and i use "little" very strongly! Bunga and jasiri are seen spying on them and jasiri grabs a rock and charges at vitani Jasiri tries to stab vitani in the neck only for vitani to grab the rock Jasiri: what!? Vitani: don't you know muder's illigal? Vitani kicks jasiri into tukio knocking them both out Vitani: who's next!? Bunga jumps down from a tree and vitani does a back flip and pins him down Vitani sits on bunga's face and rips a rancid ten second long fart Bunga: oh god! your farts are worse then kion's! Vitani gets up and bunga gags as vitani picks her up Vitani: i'm flattered. Vitani headbuts bunga knocking him out and then slams him against the flooor Vitani runs over to kion and picks him up and then runs off Vitani: just you wait kion. d jackal's gonna see how vicious i am. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan